STAR WARS Thin Jedi Path
by WaRtHoG
Summary: A Jedi Padawan will have to battle against all odds to find the truth
1. Thin Jedi Path 1

Star Wars The Thin Jedi Path  
  
For Thousands of years the Jedi have protected the republic, been ambassadors for the republic and if needed fighters with great skill. Known throughout the galaxy by they weapons. But what happens when a Jedi is through into a path that will test his every skill. Will he be able to hold onto the light side, or will he be through into the rage filled dark side. Jedi Padawan Zaor Farer has been with the Jedi all his life, he knows nothing of his parents or any family apart from the Jedi, but when he is sent on a mission with his master and finds himself in a hell he will be tested, time and time again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Corusant Jedi Hanger Bay  
  
Zaor Farer, a member of the reptilian humanoids known as Fallen, he was dressed in a simple under tunic, but over that was a huge over robe held together in the middle by a black belt, with huge should blade covers which made his top half look huge, the robe was a dark black, it seemed to almost capture the light. Seating on his belt in full show was his lightsabre, the choice weapon of the Jedi Knight. For Zaor was a Jedi, he was a Padawan, his master was already inside a Jedi fighter, the triangle shaped fighter, which was fast, moveable and powerful. It was around 8 metres in length, over 3 metres in width. Able to get speeds of 12,00 kph in most atmospheres and 5,000 kph, it also held two powerful dual laser cannon.  
  
"Zaor, hurry up, get into your fighter, we are leaving," said Zaor's Master from his fighter. Zaor used the force to help him jump from the ground up a metre of so to land just next to his cockpit, he then dropped into the cockpit closing the canopy, as he got comfortable. He had already ran his flight checks and was ready to go.  
  
Putting power to his fighter he took over, his master was already in front of him, he gave his fighter a little bit more power and got next to his master. While Zaor could easy outfly his mater he didn't, he just sat on his wing, following his master to the Hyperdrive sockets that stayed in orbit above the temple.  
  
"Zaor, I have just been informed that our hyperdrives sockets have been given our destinations. Once you connect with yours let it take you into hyperspace," said his master over the communications.  
  
"Yes master," replied Zaor. He keep his glaze on the closer coming stars, they were almost through the atmosphere. Zaor was about to ask his master if he knew where they were going when he saw his hyperdrive sockets, he connected with his. And saw on his in-screen display that he would enter hyperspace in the next couple of seconds. Letting his mind at ease he watched as he entered hyperspace.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Zaor woke, he didn't know the time, and as far as he was concerned he had only just fallen asleep. He became a alert as soon as he saw it, a huge red ball in front of him. He didn't know what the planet was; he had no idea where he was going,  
  
Zaor could see that he was still connected to the hyperdrive; he hit the manual release button with no success. Zaor looked to his left and right, and all around him trying to see his master's fighter but couldn't. Zaor could sense fear entering his mind, trying to block it out he grappled the controls of his fighter and tried to get control, but couldn't. He ran his fingers over the controls trying to get some responses, but with no success he stared at the ball.  
  
When hope appears to be gone... Hope will come remembering Yoda's words he didn't understand until know. But the problem was he had no hope, not that he could see or find.  
  
"Attention Unknown Vessel! You are entering a forbidden planet. Change course right away or you will be shot down," commanded a voice from the fighter's intercom.  
  
Zaor hit the communications button and yelled a reply. "This is Jedi Knight Zaor Farer, my fighter is not responding to any controls. Do not shot down!" but got no reply.  
  
Zaor was about to try something when his fighter was covered in a blinding white light. Then as quick as it came it was gone, but everything had changed.  
  
His fighter's canopy was broken, a strange smell was all around him, and the light was different, it was all red. Zaor got out of the fighter by half crawling through the broken canopy. He then turned to see his fighter completely unusable. The nose of the fighter was gone; the engine was smoking, and none of the landing pads were down, and therefore stuck. The R3 astromech droid was gone, and the back was gone as well. Zaor reached out with the force to see if he was in and danger, and apart from the sense of being lost and alone on a strange planet he was ok and not in any close danger.  
  
He leaned back into the fighter's cockpit and looked at the controls, as he had seen earlier, the controllers where destroyed. He was stuck. Zaor jumped back off the fighter and walked around to behind it. He then tried to open the back storage compartment but it was jammed shut. Pulling his lightsabre from his belt he activated it, from the projection plate of the lightsabre a gold blade came to life. Cutting the locks of the doors he opened it and looked inside to find nothing. Cursing he turned and looked around. He couldn't feel his master at all, he knew that his master was nowhere near him, and he had to depend on himself.  
  
Zaor walked along side his fighter and looked at it once more, and then turning away he walked off. His robe flowing out behind him, his lightsabre on his side, he would find the bottom of this, he would find what happened to his master, and most of all, who was behind it.  
  
From the Author: Hey thanks, for reading the introduction to my story, make sure that you read the next part coming up soon. I will try to have a new chapter up around every two or three days. Each page will go from two to three pages (I Hope). Thanks and May the Force be with you.  
  
All Characters are of my creational and any use of them is prohibited, unless permission given by the author (myself). ( 


	2. Thin Jedi Path 2

Star Wars Thin Jedi Path Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*  
  
Zaor had wondered the strange red planet for now two standard days, and about from the odd thought he had of being near he had not seen anything. He was beginning to believe that the blinding white light had been a transport o another planet.  
  
One think was for sure, he didn't like this planet, it was like one big desert planet, similar to that of Tatooine, but was red, the suns were red, the ground of red, and the planet gave off a red glow. The only change was the small trees and shrubs that were a dark purple. Another thing that put Zaor off was that the whole planet never had night, for the two standard days he had not seen any night, but had watched eight different suns. Another thing that made Zaor uncomfortable was that even with the suns it was also cold, he believed that it was below fifteen degrees all the time.  
  
Zaor, came to stop next to one of the trees, not so much as over heated as getting to cold and tense, relaxing for a moment he then did a few stretches to keep his body not tensed, he had had a long time to think about what had happened to him, he also knew for sure that someone wanted him dead of lost, and he was going to find out what happened. Zaor knew that something was up.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Another day later he found that he was becoming confused, the landscape seemed to never change, he had seen what he thought was the same thing over and over, it was as if he was on a running machine with the same holo-image being shown time over time. And to make things worst, he was running out of food and energy capsules.  
  
Remember to never lose hope; hope will come when non-is shown Zaor remembered Master Windu saying.  
  
Zaor spent the next couple of days not some much wondering like he had spent the last few days, but searching the area around him, probing it with his mind, trying to find areas of some type of life but found that like he had before nothing. It was as if the world was dead.  
  
Then without warning he was sent flying, calming himself with the force within seconds, but was unable to control his landing, he struck the ground hard sending sharp stabbing pains all along his left side.  
  
Zaor got up as fast as he could, as he did he used some of his force power to control his newly received wound, and all the other amount of the force he could to scan the area. But with no luck he put some more of his force power on healing.  
  
Then without warning he was surrounded. In all directions he could see nothing but people, covered in red torn robes, in they hands what looked like lightsabres, but with the red all around the planet he couldn't see if they were powered by some type of crystal like his or not. Zaor did only thing he could think of, he pulled out his own lightsabre. He looked around, although he could see them standing in a circle around them he couldn't feel them through the force, it was as if they were not there, not connected to the force. Zaor turned his lightsabre over in his hand, slowly rolling it. Then pushing the activation button his blade came to life. His golden blade glowing in the red planet.  
  
In the atmosphere of this planet the lightsabre had a harsh hum to it, as if the blade would fail if not turned off. But the vibrations through the handle were not a problem, so Zaor sent any worry out of his mind. Slowly turning the blade in his hands he did a quick count with the force, although he couldn't feel any of the beings as being there he could sense that there was a difference in the landscape, they felt like planets, which seemed more alive than the rest of the planet, Zaor couldn't really explain it, he wasn't a master in understanding the force.  
  
Then two of the beings leaped at him from his right and behind, Zaor dropped to his left knee and rolled onto his back and swang his blade around and behind him, which cut both of the beings hands off, while the beings seemed able to use both hands to wield they strange weapons both were too stunned to attack again and moved away in pain and disbelief. Whatever life they is on this planet, they mustn't fight back to these creatures. thought Zaor.  
  
Rolling back onto his feet he searched for the next being to attack him, but they all seemed stunned. Then the beings started growling, as if calling to each other. As if specking in a language which Zaor didn't understand, but they didn't they just stood there.  
  
Then from the centre of Zaor's vision came a figure covered in a dark red robe, his face hidden from vision by a huge hood. He seemed to be the leader, but the way he moved wasn't the same as the other beings, while they had been slow, not really graceful, this being was graceful. And while he wasn't as big as the other beings he carried with him a look and present of great power.  
  
"Welcome," came a scaly dry voice, which to Zaor was full of evil. But what made Zaor have fear flowing into his bones was the next word, and the way he said it. "Jedi!"  
  
"You know who I am?" asked Zaor, using the force to surround him, and send the fear away.  
  
"Yes, you are one of those who made a planet the way it is currently," replied the evil voice.  
  
To be Continued  
  
All characters are owned by the Author, any use of them is not allowed at all. I will not allow any use of the characters at this present time, even if that is only to be posted on FanFiction.net.  
  
This is for the reason that I am writing their lives, and do not what any other authors like myself to confuse other readers. After the short series is written by all means may people use the characters, but not until I allow it. 


	3. Thin Jedi Path 3

Star Wars Thin Jedi Path Chapter 3  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Welcome," came a scaly dry voice, which to Zaor was full of evil. But what made Zaor have fear flowing into his bones was the next word, and the way he said it. "Jedi!"  
  
"You know who I am?" asked Zaor, using the force to surround him, and send the fear away.  
  
"Yes, you are one of those who made a planet the way it is currently," replied the evil voice.  
  
Zaor mind was running crazy, although he had been through many missions, he had never been by himself for more than an hour, and he had also never been in pain like he was right now, his side was still hurt from when these beings had first shown themselves.  
  
"The Jedi are not destroyers of planets," said Zaor, he needed to find out more about this area. and how and why he came here.  
  
"The Jedi," came a scaly dry voice again. "The Jedi came down in great numbers and destroyed our cities, they laser swords like yours flashing in our golden sun. They torn threw our armies as if they were nothing, and within what seemed only one day the major part of our armies were gone, and we became what we are today."  
  
The robed being slowly walked forwards, not to fast, and not really coming close to Zaor at all. although by the looks of the robed being Zaor with the aid of the force could easy do a single leap and with one slash kill the being, but then he didn't know many more may appear. One thing which Zaor wasn't sure if the robed being could fight, if he would be able to stop any attack Zaor made.  
  
"The Jedi, attack us, they didn't say why. We were only able to survive by starting the end of our world. We fired missiles into the atmosphere which made it impossible for the Jedi to use they sorcerous ways, as you may have noticed you cannot use your sorcerous ways. We have stopped it, this planet will never been connected with the force again, but one side to it was that it made our planet a hell," as if looking around under his hood he stopped talking. Zaor couldn't believe that this was happening, that someone was accusing the Jedi of this. But it did give him the answer to why he couldn't feel much with the force, but he could feel some.  
  
"Jedi do not attack in numbers, we come to planets as ambassadors. They is no way that Jedi would attack your world, you must be must be mistaken," said Zaor.  
  
"ENOUGH of this blasphemy!" turning from Zaor he yelled some commands to the creatures.  
  
Zaor did a slow circle, he could see all the creatures getting closer to him. Zaor hoping that although he couldn't use the force to use the force as if a invisible fist to use. Collected the force around him he pulled it into a huge fist, then with his mind he sent the huge fist around as much of him as he could.  
  
Much to Zaor delight he found that although the force did not have the full effect he would have liked. But it did make a hole in the circle they had formed around him. Using the force to aid him he moved at a great speed out of the circle, then pulling as much force as he could to him he went faster, almost to a inhuman speed. After a few minutes of running at this speed he stopped and dropped to his knees under one of the small trees.  
  
Although it didn't really cover him from the heat or anything else it did allow him a little protection, and although it didn't protect him from anything he made him fell better than being completely in the open.  
  
"He specks lies," said a voice. Zaor looked up to see a man dressed in a simple Jedi robe with a glow around him. "The Jedi did come to this planet, but they did not attack the planet, they came to see if stories of Dark Jedi on the planet. After this the Jedi who had been sent disappeared for four years, and the Jedi became lost, everyone who tried to come to this planet got sent to Tatooine." "Who are you?" asked Zaor, he was getting more confused by the second.  
  
"Who am I?" asked the man. "I am Jedi Master Anga. I was a Jedi some eighty years ago. When I got to another plane of existence I took a passion in watching other Jedi. I also looked into history."  
  
"Do you know what is going on here?" asked Zaor.  
  
"Yes, I also learned about the stories of the Dark Jedi, but one thing could not do was save the Jedi team that came to this planet. I all I could do was watch as these two Jedi were attacked and followed all over the planet."  
  
"Why couldn't you interfere, ain't you interfering now?" asked Zaor.  
  
"No, I cannot fight anyway, all I can do is watch. I have to go, you best be off again, the beings after you draw closer," said the Jedi and disappeared.  
  
Zaor then turned and could see them with the help of the force that they were around a few hundred metres away. Zaor got up and went off at not a fast speed like before, but at a speed just faster than his chasers. So that he could get away. 


	4. Thin Jedi Path 4

Star Wars Thin Jedi Path  
  
Note from the author; The first three parts have followed our Jedi Padawan hero Zaor. This next chapter, chapter 4 is going to be a short one which is set back on Corusant in the Jedi temple. It is not really much action, but hopefully you will like it.  
  
Jedi Temple; Hanger Bay  
  
In the shadows of the huge dark hanger bay in the great Jedi Temple. A dark figured moved in the shadows, a huge pitch black robe covering him from head to toe, under the huge robe's hood he could see everything, and with the use of the force feel it as well.  
  
He was at the moment near the hanger bay doors, the huge doors which opened in sections allowing Jedi to leave in small fighters of shuttles. Although the Jedi Bay was empty he didn't what to get seen at all, using the force to aid him in speed through areas with no shadows for him to be seen.  
  
Getting to the far side from the entrance from the temple he pushed pulled out a small communications pad. Entering a security number, before anyone answered the call he turned off the communications. Seconds later another similar dress figure came out of what seemed no where, but his robes were very dark red in colour. "Young Padawan," came a dry voice. "All is going to plan."  
  
"Master, what else can I do for you," replied the young Jedi.  
  
"At the moment just keep your ears open for anyway who ask about the Jedi team," said the dry voice.  
  
"Yes Master," replied the young Jedi.  
  
With that said the Dark red robed figure moved back into the shadows, gone. The Jedi Padawan turned around and moving back the way he came in the shadows he made his way back to his quarters. 


End file.
